


白天种田晚上杀怪 END

by Nakul



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakul/pseuds/Nakul





	白天种田晚上杀怪 END

*

一般情况下，温暖和熙的白日晴光都是女儿在主宰。

万物勃勃生机，光明面的美好与安全让师徒三人组心旷神怡。

安纳金扛着数根大木头爬着楼梯，他身后的欧比旺则是背着大石头，两人气喘吁吁，无心欣赏这明媚的白天的风景。

山顶阿索卡在了无生趣地喂鸡，还有一些产奶的生物。

滞留在这里的时间突然莫名暂时被凝固，他们有大把的时间来思考出去的办法、原力平衡之道、安纳金的噩梦、飞船怎么修等等大大小小从形而上的哲学问题到实际的生存问题。

儿子闹腾了几次，也打不破时空的禁锢。现在毁了一切他没有任何好处。

万一是原力故意要留下那个天选之子，供他腐蚀呢？

于是儿子就安生了。

在凝固的时间里生命消耗却仍然存在，他们也需要吃喝摄能。

此处是一个平衡点，并不大，多了一个壮年一个青年一个正在发育的青少年，平时的循环方式就不足了，女儿温和一笑：温饱问题是首要的，大家都来种地吧。

*

“她不是挥挥手，就能让作物长出来吗……”阿索卡抱着膝盖蹲在鸡窝边等它们下蛋。幸好只需要鸡蛋，不需要杀鸡。养个一天也有感情了。

“因为我们是外来的。”欧比旺揉了揉脖子，“我们打破的平衡，需要我们自己来完善。”

他身后安纳金冷着脸浮动起水桶给菜地浇水。

夜晚才是最难熬的，他们三人需要轮班值守，用原力给菜地做防护罩。

只有原力的防护罩能抵御儿子营造的夜晚——电闪雷鸣什么的，枯萎与瘟疫什么的，有时候还会来点贪婪糟蹋庄稼与禽牧的丑陋怪兽。

于是甚至还需要拔出光剑与之战斗。

至于那位老头，他神神叨叨地什么都不管。

安纳金恨得牙痒痒。

*

女儿和儿子开始做日常原力平衡练习。

俗称比武。他们的爹捋着胡子带着三个绝地武士围观。

只见他俩一会变成人，一会变成鸟。

扑棱棱闪着黑色与金色的羽毛飘飘扬扬，假如单这么看两位原力高手对决的时候还是很有暴力美学的。

直到两人自带光效的轮廓碰地一声撞击在安纳金的菜地上。

又碰地一声双双跃起，留下烧焦的土地。

那些菜才刚刚开始出苗啊啊啊啊啊！！！师徒三人瞬间感觉各自的黑暗面冉冉升起。

安纳金当然是扰动最大的那个，这些日子所谓被命运操控的憋屈感升至顶点，他嗷地一下就冲上去，一手一个掐住两只鸟的脖子把他们砸到地上。

“你们太小看我们了！”他怒吼。

老胡子高深莫测：“这就是平衡。”

安纳金：“同时养一个女儿加一个儿子这种事情太糟心了！”

暗暗想着日后跟帕德梅隐婚生子绝对不能生一男一女。

*

儿子其实没怎么看过植物生根发芽开花结果。

他只是从妹妹那里直接抢来吃。反正她一定准备了自己的份。

这次为了给天选之子添乱，他倒是完整地感受到一株果树就这么长大开花。

他的恶劣雷雨被师徒三人的原力屏障护在外面，虽然他能给出更凶猛的攻击，但是内心就懒得去做更多。

但是他忘记了其实在属于女儿的白天，他也没有强行去捣乱过。

也许是原力的平衡。

也许是她微笑着温柔着培育的那些东西，他并不想去破坏。

所以是不想太跟光明面有交集。他最后这么下的结论。

原力在宇宙深处叹了口气。

尼玛的黑暗面都是感情白痴。

*

三人在女儿的指导下对万物生长的细节有了潜移默化的感悟。

蔬果们开花的时候，他们聚在一起，手上摆出柔和的肢体动作。

“这是原始人的丰收祈祷的跳大神吗？”儿子在塔上遥看，满脸不屑。

“这叫给花授精传粉。”女儿顿时觉得自己哥哥真是被爹养废了。

*

儿子对所谓科技、所谓技术一向不屑。

光剑这种需要零件的玩意儿在他看来更是低级原力表现手法。

那三个人类在这个时空凝固的地方还在每天坚持练剑。

女儿对这种原始兵器的积极使用非常鼓励。还经常出言维护：“他们不过是依靠实体存在的碳基生命体，有这种使用理念已经非常难得了。”

“他们是帮你削石头砍树做房子！！！”儿子怒火，“在我这里是杀我的战争宠物们！！！”

阿索卡看着一地臭烘烘黏糊糊的怪物尸体，皱了皱眉。

宠物你妹的。

儿子心想自己迟早要让这群绝地被自己操控一番。

*

其实女儿和儿子小时候学习各种知识时，也是获得过光剑了解一下的。

虽然他们强大的原力运作理念，光剑是根本用不上的。

但是儿子一拿起它的时候就把它给裂掉了。

这东西虽然原始，却一下子就点燃他内心汹涌着破坏与毁灭。

他看也不看一地碎片，回头去看女儿。

 

那时她已经能点亮光泽纯净又美好的光剑了，清透的光芒笼上了她喜悦的笑脸。

儿子很生气。

他一伸手，轻松一拧，就把妹妹的光剑也拧碎了。

“你真弱小。”儿子嘲笑道。

女儿抬起眼看着他被反噬割伤的手。

那时最后是被女儿用原力的光芒安静愈合了伤口，儿子觉得自己更弱小。

*

阿索卡惊喜地看着女儿为被怪兽咬伤的小动物疗伤。

“原力无所不能。”女儿微笑着对她说。

“什么伤痛都能治好吗？”

“我希望能。”

*

对黑暗面来说，伤痛不一定是伤痛。

不需要任何治疗。

*

儿子是不允许自己有弱点的。

不像天选之子，父亲稍微一招人质威胁，就把他的命运能量逼出来了。

自己稍微给一点未来的幻象，他就愿意为了保护他爱的人进入黑暗面。

真不知道该说他是弱，还是强。

不像儿子自己。

他在高塔窗台的阴影里远远看下去，他的妹妹带着柔和的光泽，让草木回春，溪流复苏。

他的弱点，是那么的强。

*

他们都有窥测原力扰动的本领。

儿子轻松就能感知可以扰动天选之子的人是谁。

他们来之前，女儿的扰动是他和父亲，还有遥远广袤原力混沌的宇宙万物。

女儿是博爱无限的，现在更明确的扰动形象里又多了这三个人。

这里是原力的平衡点，有爱就有恨。

父亲就迅速感受到儿子的原力能量中，多了对这三个人的恨意。

*

阿索卡一直自认为是个挺优雅的战士。

结果跟着自己师父后，看看都学了些啥。什么坠机式降落，什么攻击式谈判。

什么一条道走到黑。

女儿挺喜欢看她活泼着讲这些事情的样子。

等阿索卡吐槽完，她会微笑着说：“你看，你挺开心的啊。”

她的力量来源使得她亲近这些温暖可爱的小事。

女儿是高高在上的光明面象征，她的身边没有这种质朴愉快的生活气息。

“那……”阿索卡好奇地问，“你最开始的光明面是从哪里感受到的呢？”

原力是平衡的。

她与兄长还处于混沌期时，兄长会为了她受的一点小伤，杀遍这个平衡点上所有丑陋的恶心的阴暗的冰冷的危险的生物。

然后她感受到了爱，进入了光明。

他感受到了绝对力量的诱惑，进入了黑暗。

*

阿索卡伸手，轻轻为女儿擦掉她不知觉中落下的眼泪。

她对于敌对的平衡和原力的平衡，还是非常茫然。

可是从进入到这个空间以来，儿子从来没有伤害过女儿。

她撇撇嘴。

这货专门伤害他们师徒仨。

*

You are the only one I truely loved.

 

 

END


End file.
